


A Kandreil Christmas Eve

by justdk



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Smut, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: Just some Kandreil smut for the holidays





	A Kandreil Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously NSFW. Originally posted on my tumblr Christmas Eve 2016 (Santa still brought me presents, fyi)

It was the night before Christmas and the Foxes had dispersed to be with their loved ones. Aaron had gone home with Katelyn; Matt and Dan were spending time with his mother before joining up with Renee and Allison (the rumor was that Allison had booked a posh suite in Manhattan for them to share during New Year’s Eve). Andrew, Kevin, and Neil had dropped Nicky off at the airport in Columbia where he caught a red eye flight to Germany. Nicky tried to given them all hugs but had been rebuffed. He pretended to sulk and Neil heard him mutter that where he was going there was at least one person who wouldn’t mind hugging him.

It was a short drive from the airport to the Columbia house. Andrew made a brief stop at the liquor store so Kevin could replenish their dwindling supply of alcohol. Neil messed with the radio controls, quickly skimming past any stations blasting holiday music. Andrew got out of the car to smoke. It wasn’t cold, not really, but when Neil joined him he still huddled close to Andrew. Kevin returned with a box filled with an assortment of bottles. He rolled his eyes as his short, shivering boyfriends.

The ride back to the house was quiet but relaxed. This time last year Andrew had been institutionalized, going through withdrawal, and suffering abuse at the hands of someone who was supposed to heal him, not hurt him. Neil had been locked away in Evermore, beaten and tortured, withstanding the punishment in an attempt to save Andrew. Kevin had been in New York, drowning his emotions and thoughts in alcohol, unable to help either of the men that he cared for. And now Riko was dead, Neil’s father was dead. Kevin’s father knew him. Andrew could hold onto and acknowledge his  _somethings_. Life would never be perfect or easy for them, but it was looking up.

At the house Kevin unpacked the box and Andrew got to work mixing drinks. Neil poked around in the cabinets and fridge before calling in an order of Chinese takeout. Kevin took his drink and went to watch a special program about his favorite Exy team, the Trojans. Andrew was texting someone and Neil left him to it to join Kevin. They were soon so absorbed in the show that they didn’t even hear when the delivery guy arrived.

Andrew brought the food into the room and they quickly divided up the meal. They all piled on the couch, Neil sitting cross-legged in the middle, struggling to eat his lo mein noodles with chopsticks and still watch TV at the same time. Andrew stared at him and the set of his mouth suggested that he was unimpressed with Neil’s food etiquette. Kevin ate like a machine: perfect posture, never looking away from the TV as he somehow maneuvered the right amount of food from his bowl to his mouth. Neil glared at him, missed his own mouth, and dropped noodles into his lap. He stared down at the mess and had one of his typical “this is the worst” looks on his face. Andrew gave him an unsympathetic glance and Kevin muttered “Amateur.”

Neil retreated to the kitchen to finish his meal in peace and then changed into one of Kevin’s shirts. It was an old Trojans T-shirt and it hung down past his thighs. The sleeves were long enough to cover him down to his elbows and he was swimming in excess fabric. But it smelled nice, like Kevin, and it had been worn to perfect softness. Neil padded out to the kitchen and grabbed the vodka bottle and three shot glasses before heading back to the living room.

Andrew and Kevin had already cleared away the food and plates and the TV was off. Neil felt the shift in their attention as they turned to look at him. A slow blush worked its way across his cheeks as Kevin and Andrew very blatantly checked him out.

“That’s my shirt,” Kevin said.

“No shit,” Neil snarked back. “It looks good on me though, right?”

Andrew sighed. “You’ve been hanging out with Nicky too much. That man is putting ideas into your head.”

Neil shrugged and the shirt shifted, falling off one of his shoulders, revealing not just scars, but two purple hickeys. Kevin’s gaze, which had been wandering down Neil’s legs, snapped up, and the look he gave Neil was smoldering.

“Neil, are you going to stand there all night? Or are those shot glasses for us?” Kevin asked.

Neil smiled. There was a dangerous gleam in his eyes, a sharp mischievous look that only Kevin Day could provoke. He’d had a few drinks already, enough to help him get into a mood that was treading the line between playful and tease. Andrew called it (sarcastically) his Vixen Mode. Neil sauntered over and sat between Kevin and Andrew and passed them each a shot glass. He poured their drinks and then Andrew poured his.

“A toast,” Neil said, “to making it through another year.”

They clinked glasses and drank. Another round was poured.

“To being undefeated,” Kevin declared. Andrew sighed dramatically but knocked his glass with theirs and drank.

A third round and Andrew took his time before saying his toast.

“To whatever the fuck this is.”

The three of them drank and gasped, the alcohol hitting home and burning all the way.

Neil pulled his knees up to his chest beneath the shirt.

“Cold?” Andrew asked at the same time that Kevin said, “Stop that.”

Neil looked from one to the other. He was feeling good, buzzing on alcohol, sort of sleepy but wired at the same time. He answered Andrew first: “Yes” and then Kevin “Make me.”

Kevin laughed a little and Andrew muttered, “Unreal.” He sounded amused. Because Neil was their catalyst, this fiery, unpredictable man who somehow saved both of them, who brought them together in a way that none of them really understood.

Kevin made eye contact with Andrew and there was a shared thought, a connection.

“Neil sandwich?” Kevin asked. Neil laughed and Andrew nodded.

“Right here?” Neil asked as Kevin reached for him. “We have a bed, you know.”

“This is fine,” Kevin murmured and pulled Neil onto his lap.

“That’s my line,” Neil pouted but he still leaned in to give Kevin a punishing kiss.

Kevin ran his hot palms up Neil’s thighs, under the hem of the shirt, up, up…his breath caught in his throat as he gasped.

“Neil…you’re not wearing any underwear,” Kevin said, his expression shocked.

“That was evident the moment he walked in the room, dumbass,” Andrew said. Neil grinned and shrugged again, sending the shirt sliding further down. Andrew moved in behind Neil and pressed his mouth to scarred skin of Neil’s shoulder. Neil shivered a little. “Is this okay?” Andrew asked quietly. “Yeah,” Neil whispered back.

Kevin’s hands continued their exploration of Neil and he raked his fingernails down Neil’s hipbones and back up, increasing pressure to almost the point of pain. Neil made a breathless whiny sound and Andrew bit down and sucked hard at his neck, someplace that would be glaringly visible tomorrow. Kevin watched, his pupils dilated. Neil moaned, rocking his body against Kevin, pushed and pulled between him and Andrew’s attentions.

Andrew’s hands joined Kevin’s beneath the ridiculously large shirt, and he traced the hard muscles of Neil’s chest, down his abs, and down, between his legs. Neil bit his lip to keep from groaning (and because he knew it drove Kevin a little crazy).

Andrew pressed against Neil’s back and Kevin was taking it all in, still teasing Neil with his touch, waiting and watching. Sometimes watching Andrew make Neil senseless with pleasure was almost better than fucking. Almost.

“The shirt,” Kevin asked, “do you want to keep it on or can we take it off?”

“On,” Neil gasped. Andrew had one hand wrapped around Neil’s throat, tipping his head back. Neil was panting and, even with the shirt on, it was obvious what Andrew’s other hand was doing to Neil.

“Such a tease,” Kevin said, but his eyes were dancing. Usually Neil ended up completely stripped, Andrew fully clothed, and Kevin somewhere in between. Or at least that’s how things tended to go when it was all three of them together.

Neil’s back was arched against Andrew’s chest and he had a death grip on Kevin’s shoulders, squeezing so hard that he would probably leave bruises. Andrew ground against him, making Neil’s hips jerk forward in response, thrusting him through Andrew’s hand. Neil couldn’t keep quiet and his undone pleas and moans and curses did _things_ to Kevin.

“Andrew, hurry the fuck up,” Kevin complained, his voice tight.

“ _You_ said ‘Neil sandwich’,” Andrew reminded Kevin, his voice hoarse, “and sandwiches take time to prepare and consume.” Andrew stared straight into Kevin’s dark eyes and bit Neil’s earlobe, his grip on Neil’s neck tightening ever so slightly. Neil gasped for breath, his body straining against Andrew’s before going rigid. Andrew held him close as Neil’s orgasm peaked and he shuddered, the waves of pleasure rocking through him.

“Finally,” Kevin muttered but it was an empty taunt. Andrew released Neil and Neil fell forward against Kevin. Kevin pushed back the sweaty hair from Neil’s forehead and kissed his temple, then his mouth. Neil opened up for him, kissing him back lazily. They both heard when Andrew unzipped his pants, heard his breathing speed up as he took care of himself.

“You can come on me if you want,” Neil offered, his mouth straying down to Kevin’s neck, suckling on the sensitive skin until Kevin pinched his side to make him stop.

“Junkie,” Andrew growled. Kevin smirked, his eyes once again meeting Andrew’s as he kissed Neil. Andrew’s face was flushed, sweaty, his eyes wild. Once upon a time Neil had told Andrew that he wanted to see him lose control; on nights like this Kevin got to see that control slip, just a little bit, and it was unbelievably hot. Andrew’s head tipped back, his eyes closed, and he took full advantage of Neil’s offer.

“Damn,” Neil said, peeking over his shoulder to look at his back. “Sorry about the shirt, Kevin.”

Kevin rolled his eyes. “You’re not sorry,” he said.

“No, not really,” Neil admitted.

“Jerk,” Kevin complained. “Sit up for a sec, I need to get these pants off, I’m about to die.”

Neil complied and Andrew helped Kevin pull off his jeans and briefs.

“Shirt?” Neil asked.

“Why not?” Kevin replied and let Neil peel off his T-shirt. Neil pressed his hands to Kevin’s abs, stroking him and grinning.

“Beautiful Kevin Day,” Neil murmured. Andrew snorted.

Kevin basked in the praise and Neil smiled, the teasing light back in his eyes.

“So pretty,” Neil continued, “especially when you fuck me.” Neil rolled his hips against Kevin, the wet fabric of the T-shirt sliding against him. Kevin sucked in a breath and Neil repeated the motion, harder.

“Is that what you want?” Kevin asked, playing along.

“Yeah,” Neil said, it came out as a breathy whisper. “I took the liberty of preparing for you earlier. Hope you don’t mind.” The sarcasm was going strong but Kevin loved every second of it, of hearing Neil Josten’s smartass remarks.

“Babe you think of everything,” Kevin said. Neil was grinding against him in earnest now, his breath coming a little faster. “How do you feel about a little…restriction?”

Neil stopped his rocking motions and raised an eyebrow. Due to his highly traumatic experiences the three of them had steered clear of most bondage related items, though Kevin confessed that he kind of liked them.

“Andrew holds your arms behind your back while you ride me,” Kevin explained. Andrew’s deadened expression perked up a bit and Neil nodded.

“Yes,” Neil said, “yes.” He tucked his arms behind him and Andrew crossed them and secured Neil against his chest. Kevin took a moment to admire his boyfriends: Neil, flushed and messy and wearing his sweaty, soiled shirt; Andrew, a frantic energy crackling at his usually contained edges, his blond hair mussed, his all black ensemble looking as pristine as Neil’s shirt was filthy.

“Lift up a little, Neil,” Kevin said and Neil quickly complied. Kevin guided their bodies into position, his hands brushing against Neil’s trembling thighs.

“Whenever you’re ready,” Kevin said, his own body trembling with barely restrained need.

Neil bit his lip again and pressed down, his body relaxing to take Kevin in. Kevin’s grip on Neil’s hips tightened and a low groan escaped from his lips. Neil took a moment to adjust to Kevin filling and stretching him before moving. His thighs, strong and well muscled due to endless practices and running, burned a little as he pulled his body up again before thrusting down. Andrew didn’t help him out, only kept his arms restrained as Neil rode Kevin, pushing down harder and faster, chasing the burning feeling of pleasure that was spreading through him.

“Fuck, Neil,” Kevin groaned. “God, you’re so fucking _good_. Shit!”

Neil was gasping for breath, his body working hard to keep up the pace he had set. Andrew’s grip on his arms was infuriating because Neil wanted so badly to _touch_.

“Andrew, I think Neil needs a kiss,” Kevin panted. Andrew looked anything but bored as he tilted Neil’s head to the side and kissed him. Neil moaned into Andrew’s mouth, his movements slowing as his focus scattered. Kevin took the opportunity to hold Neil in place and thrust into him. He felt Neil’s body respond, tightening around him.

“Not yet, Neil,” Kevin said. “Hold on just a little longer.”

Neil broke the kiss with Andrew and let his head drop back against Andrew’s chest, his own chest heaving with his panting breaths. Kevin knew they were both close and he chased the feeling a little longer, teasing out the moment until Neil was making the most irresistible sounds.

Kevin’s release hit him just moments before Neil’s, and he pulled Neil to him, Andrew letting go at the last moment. They collapsed together, shaking and sweaty, Neil’s face pressed into the side of Kevin’s neck as Kevin ran his hands through Neil’s damp hair and kissed the top of his head.

“Merry Christmas,” Kevin whispered. He held out his hand to Andrew and, with a shrug, Andrew allowed himself to be pulled into a sticky group hug.

“We’re a mess,” Andrew observed as he rubbed noses with Neil. Neil laughed quietly, his tired, bruised arms wrapping around Andrew’s waist and Kevin’s shoulders.

“What else is new?” Neil asked.

“Shower?” Andrew asked.

“In a minute,” Kevin replied, his voice sleepy.

“Yeah, in a minute you and Neil are going to be unconscious,” Andrew observed.

“s’okay,” Neil murmured. Somewhere in Columbia the sound of ringing bells filled the chilly night air. The three men looked at each other and grinned.

“Merry Christmas,” Kevin said again, before falling asleep in the arms of his boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
